Mr Wrong is Mr Right, Sometimes
by KayInSpringtime
Summary: After King Phillips is assassinated, Alexander becomes increasingly drunk and violent towards his mother and the person he loves the most, Hephaistion.
**Mr. Right is Mr. Wrong Sometimes**

It had been hours since King Phillips funeral services and with each minute passing Alexander had become more violent towards only two individuals, Hephaistion and Queen Olympias. After the services people said they'd heard screams follow Alexander everywhere he went. Alexander had fire in his eyes tonight as Macedonia fell into darkness he did the same. It was as if hades himself had possessed him.

' _No one will get away with it, No one he thought not even her. By all the Gods help me if she killed him, I'll take her life. He thought as the idea rummaged around in his mind. He got up from his new Throne and decided he wouldn't wait for her to come up with any lies or tricks, he'd fix this tonight and no one would stop him.'_

As he entered his mother's quarters he screamed her names so loudly that he may have even awoken the Gods on Mt. Olympias. He sought out one answer from his mother and he expected answers, not tomorrow or in an hour but now, right now. As Olympias sat brushing her hair she heard his vicious scream but it didn't startle her at all if anything she seemed happier than ever content with the death of her King and ex-husband.

"Mother, what have you done?" Alexander said

"I've done just as you have Alexander, I went to that bastards Funeral and saw you crowned king. You'll do things Phillips couldn't even imagine."

"You know what I'm asking, did you kill him?"

"Of course not, Pausanias did, we both know that!" She screamed and laughed as she crossed the room to embrace him. Alexander rushed towards her pulling her long chocolate hair she finally stopped smiling as he grabbed her by the throat as his father had once done. She would tell him the truth whether she wished it or not. She would stop with these malicious games. For once she would be honest with him, she owed him that. Her ladies came to her aid trying to pull their new King away from his mother but his grasp was so strong none could break it. A few ladies ran for help and soon after Hephaistion followed the youngest maiden in and pulled Alexander from his mother.

Alexander turned to see who had throttled him to the floor and as he look up he saw the least likely person he would think to betray him. In his blind rage he missed Hephaistion words,

Hephasition said "She's your mother, your" before he could get out the rest Alexander's fist connected with his jaw. Hephaistion stood up in a daze but thankfully he recovered soon and smashed alexander's face into Olympia's side table. The blood gushed from the small cut it made above Alexander's eye. Hephaistion ran away as fast as he could to his room because it was the only place left to go, it was night in Macedonia and the halls where much less abandon save only a few servants.

As Hephasition ran he could hear Alexander screams coming towards him closer, and closer he made it to his room but just as he went to shut the door Alexander shoved him to the floor.

Hepahsition hit the floor so hard he was stunned, he screamed. Alexander shut the door and latched it. As Hephaistion looked up from the cold limestone floor he knew he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"Alexander, get out."

"I bet you would love that, Phai did you help her, you and Pausanias, you made me King! You made the declaration you think I don't see the wheels turning."

"Your mind plays tricks I would never do that"

"You think of me as a fool don't you?" As Alexander lunged forward he screamed the words

"Don't you, you fucking liar." Hephaistion slapped him as hard as he could and within minutes they were on the ground wrestling for control as Alexander spun farther and farther out of it.

"I don't want to do this, Alex stop" But he didn't. Alexander punched him in the chest so harshly

Hphaistion forgot that he was fighting his lover, his bestfriend, his king. Hephaistion head-butted him. As Alexander fell back he kicked him in his side and Alexander jerked him down to the floor where Hephaistions dinner sat waiting for which consisted of bread, ham, honey, butter and grapes, and a knife.

They both eyed the knife. Alexander was quicker and he threw Hepahsition to the ground as he took the knife. They both paused. The air around them was thick and heavy and laden with tension so great it was as if they stopped breathing.

"I could do it you know, avenge him" slowly he ran the knife along Hephaistions chest just enough to draw as small fine trickle of blood.

Hphaistion lay perfectly still as Alexander brought the knife to his throat and licked the blood that pooled on phai's chest.

Alexander looked into his eyes as if it was the first time that day and asked " Phai, did you do it, help my mother kill him?"

As Hephasition opened his mouth to speak the knife pressed closer to him. His voice was raspy and tired when he answered "No, Alexander I would never do that"

"Never"

"Never, I promise"

"I'm so sorry Phai, I'm sorry, I hate this." Alexander lay on Hephaistion and slowly he threw the knife to a forgotten corner of the room, his lips found his lover's neck and he bit the tender flesh there hard enough to leave a mark. Hephaistion sighed as Alexander pulled at the chiton he wore his hands slowly unpinning it. Leaning down he kissed his lovers lips exhausted and worn from the day.

Hephaistion eased behind him wrapping his arms against his King he whispered.

"On this day, your father would be proud to behold you. My Alexander. Never forget that he loved you despite all that transpired, you were of his strength, of his courage. No other would wear that honor as you do, no other man could with stand the glare of the sun. Alexander, fear not, my love you have only begun. You will be a great King and I will be beside you always."

It was then that Alexander allowed himself tears, allowed himself to be the small boy he once was caught between his parents duels. Alexander lay in his lovers arms bruised, as fragile as a new born babe, completely exposed. Yet he didn't fear it in Hephaistions arms. They made love on the floor, the heat from their bodies shielding them from the coolness of the stone floor. They feasted on grapes, shared kisses that tasted of honey and salted ham, they watched the sun go down over the hills.

* * *

It was late at the palace when a tall cloaked figure knocked at Ptolemy's door. Ptolemy knew who it was at times like these, he'd always come by. Hephaistion entered the room and the smell of sandalwood enveloped him. It was comforting after fighting with Alexander like he had today, which didn't happen often but sometimes things got rough.

Ptolemy noticed that he didn't seem to want to unveil himself. So he joking mocked him "My, my Hephaistion what a beautiful bride you'll make."

"Shut up Ptolemy" As Hephaistion unveiled himself he heard Ptolemys audible gasp.

Justification is always the hardest part. Why is he accepting this Ptolemy thought?

"Hephaistion you should just go back to Athens for a while, visit your mother just until things are better with Alexander."

"I won't leave him"

"Hephaistion look at yourself, your neck, your chest, even your face…" As the words die on Ptolemy's lips Hephaistion takes in his reflection in the huge bronze shield. His chest was badly bruised with a few scrapes and scratches stained with blood, his neck was branded by alexander's teeth mark that began to turn a bit blue on his neck and his left cheek was puffy and swollen from the fight before.

"Alexander was like a caged Lion and I was the fool who let him out. He didn't kill Phillip, he loved him but people blame him. I try to make him happy but it's as if the furies are after him, they're tormenting him Ptolemy."

"And now I guess he's tormenting you, Hephaistion you have to leave."

"I can't leave him, I love him."

"Hephaistion this is madness, it can't go on"

"I'm not leaving him alright, I knew I should've kept my mouth shut, I shouldn't have told you, I'll go back to my room" As Hephaisiton starts towards the door, Ptolemy grabs his arm pulling him back into his quarters .

"So you and Alexander can beat the shit out of each other again, we all know what happens after that how sorry you both are how everything's supposedly okay, but it's not. You do more harm than good to each other."

"You don't know anything! Ptolemy we are at our best when we're together. One day Alexander will rule the world and I'll be right beside him."

"Don't leave share a bit of wine with me."

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me, just drink okay."

"If Alexander comes by"

"If Alexander comes by I won't let him in. But you know how he is."

"Ptolemy, we both know he'd burn down the whole world just to find me."

"Don't worry, he will one day and you'll be there.."

"Yes, I will"


End file.
